Beyond the First Look
by Hidekatsuo
Summary: Heroes need to be summoned in order to save a strange world, The Shadow Realm, for everyones sake. The power of evil against the will of the good, but the good have more than just opponents to fight; there is a long road ahead for our heroes.
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY PART OF IT. JUST THIS STORYLINE.**

**Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo **

Before heroes can be called in action, disaster must strike. A perfectly calm and peaceful place must be grieved with violence, disorder, and danger; someone wants more while leaving others with less. Well, what if something has never been good? Is it worth saving?

From the beginning of its existence, The Shadow Realm has known no good; only evil. Normal creature that reside here are no longer so. Even the purest of heart cannot stay here too long without the temptation of power and control becoming too much to resist. The dark powers create a power that is unparalleled to anything ever seen before; creatures that stand no chance against any other opponent, that embrace the evil power, can destroy even the mightiest of opponents who fight with valor and courage. With such amazing strength and power, even the purest of heart are tempted to join. But beware, once you are in… there is no way out.

I take you to a place of dark secrets, dark monsters, and evil is the very essence of what it is made of… The Shadow Realm. As it is looked upon from the outside, by other species, it seems as it is a place to claim victory over opponents from which you earn a big reward. They don't see it like us creatures do. They think that it is a game; that it is for their pleasure. They have no idea of what horrors they cause and how their motives only create more problems for this world. Their pleasures will soon be to an end, for if they push past their limits, they will be punished.

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY PART OF IT. JUST THIS STORYLINE.**

**Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo **


	2. Chapter 1: Hijime

**Chapter 1: Hajime **

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY PART OF IT. JUST THIS STORYLINE.**

**Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo **

As this world faces its doom, the ones who are destroying it standoff with those who are powered by it. In the final minute of life, nothing seems as important as who you are fighting with and what you are fighting for. Good versus evil; light and dark. Before death, as rumored, your whole life flashes in front of your eyes. The biggest moments in your life seem as if they were simply Déjà vu… like… how we got here in the first place. Before I met these Heroes and knew the full extent of this world; before I knew this fate was inevitable.

It starts off with the most beautiful sunset ever; the sky tinted orange as the sun is falling out of the sky. The clouds in the foreground blocking the bright mist of light from the blazing sun. The mountains, blue and white, cold as ice, refusing to take the warmth of the sun. These two opposites make on perfect match. All of us creatures having fun before the humans call us into battle.

"I summon you, Dark Magician," Yugi Moto cries in pain hoping I will save him once again "and I lay two cards face down as well. I end my turn" as Yugi gives Seto Kiaba the right-away to attack me.

"I use polarization to fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Kiaba screams out of pride "And I attack…"

Yugi interrupts "You activated my Magical Hats Kiaba."

Kiaba, in suspicion, continues his attack. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack the far right hat." And so the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon follows his order, and is punished for his master's foolish mistake.

"You have fallen for my trap Kiaba. You monster is now ensnared by the magic of The Spell Binding Circle. Your ultimate dragon is 700 points weaker now Kiaba, and cannot attack. Your dragon isn't so ultimate anymore, is it Kiaba?"

Kiaba, laughing wickedly, insults me "Your Dark Magician is still no match for my dragon you fool."

"Well, Kiaba, another trap lies here. Make another mistake like that and your dragon will be incinerated. I put one more card face down on the field, and end my turn."

Kiaba draws a card, and the card he has drawn has made him burst out into laughter. "What are you laughing about Kiaba?" Yugi yells.

"This card is going to end the duel Yugi. I play Defusion; this card allows me to take one fusion monster on the field and turn it back into the original monsters that created my beast. I select the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Yugi, turning my beast back into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons again. Your trap is destroyed Yugi. My dragons are free and ready to attack." Kiaba explains to Yugi.

"Now Blue-Eyes, attack the Dark Magician." Kiaba excitedly says.

"Kiaba, I told you to take caution, for if not, my trap would end this duel. And your attack activates my Mirror Force Kiaba; destroying all of your dragons Kiaba." Yugi states calmly.

And Yugi has saved me rather than me saving him. Kiaba, in disbelief, has been defeated.

"Yugi, you will pay for this. I will find a way to finally beat you; no matter what it takes." Kiaba exclaims.

"Kiaba, why don't you look into your heart, and find peace with yourself and your creatures. Find the heart of the cards, and you will become a much better duelist. You will…" Yugi is interrupted by Kiaba

"Shut up Yugi. I am tired of hearing about the heart of the cards. That is not even real. That is your mumbo jumbo reason you always win. I will find a way to power my creatures up so much, your tricks will not help you. You and your Dark Magician will be powerless against me. I will destroy you all."

And Kiaba leaves without realizing what he has gotten himself into. He is about to find the most ruthless power that even Kiaba can't control. To use it as it was never intended to be used. Originally, The Shadow Realm, was created by ancient powers of the first Pharaoh of Egypt. They created it to banish evildoers into a never ending nightmare. The creatures inside of this world were ruthless; more dangerous than you can imagine.

One day, the first Pharaoh of Egypt was assassinated by his own brother; his brother was next in line to become Pharaoh. His brother did not have good intentions though. He planned to take the newly created darkness for his own power, and conquer the world. The first Pharaoh express the dangers of releasing the monsters into the real world, where good would no longer exist, and evil would take over. The second Pharaoh, in his own dream land, foolishly let the monsters out in hope to control them for his own greedy needs; his plan didn't go as hoped. The monsters rampage and did as they pleased. Destroying everything in sight, not caring what was destroyed. The second Pharaoh was killed by a Red Eyes Black Dragon, whom the second Pharaoh tried to control.

As the new Pharaoh, Yami, son of the first Pharaoh, quickly sealed these monsters into stone tablet. Over time he learned to harness the creature's power, and use them for good. Separating the Shadow Realm from our own, he saved the world from evil. But he did not destroy the Shadow Realm so he could continue his father's dream of justice. Instead of banishing all evildoers into the shadow Realm, he gave them a chance to win their freedom; he challenged them to a duel with these monsters. Every time, Yami won the duel. All he wanted was them to have a chance to win, but he did not expect them to. Yami's favorite creature was me. He used me to banish multiple criminals into the Shadow Realm to live a never ending nightmare; the more people sent to the Shadow Realm and the more creatures sent to the graveyard, the stronger the Shadow Realm's evil was. As battles continued, the duels became tougher and tougher for the Pharaoh.

Yami had to do something before he lost a duel, and was sent to the Shadow Realm with everyone he sent there. He created the seven Millennium Items to contain this darkness. Each item took part of the darkness with it, so that it was dispersed out and would never be able to exceed a low level of power.

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY PART OF IT. JUST THIS STORYLINE.**

**Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo Hidekatsuo **


End file.
